The project requires a study of intensive multidiciplinary therapy of patients with ovarian carcinoma. In addition, a determination is to be made as to the efficacy of each of a number of therapeutic approaches, any possible relationship to the morphological type and clinical stage of the disease, and the influence of any concomitant pathology.